The bitter taste of sugar
by Calabash
Summary: Gunner Hobbs has adventures during a brief shore leave in the Caribbean and later, on board ship. I do not own the character Hobbs nor anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**The bitter taste of sugar**

**The island of St Johns. The smallest of the three main Virgin Islands in the Caribbean. To come into port by ship was a journey through sapphire seas into turquoise, crystal clear waters fringed by w****hite sands. St Johns, tiny emerald jewel of an island, only seven miles long by three miles wide. 1802. . The Virgin Islands were owned by Denmark, an ally of Napoleon. **

**So the Brits w****ere blockading and had been here now for almost a year. The British had arrived at St Johns to fight for Britain's survival against the French enemy. Two thirds of French trade was with the C****aribbean...sugar, molasses, cotton,indigo and rum.The British aim ? To hit the French economy hard and to possess what Napoleon and Denmark valued so much. The British had kept up the b****lockade for almost a year.**

** Ports are often described as 'bustling' but the port of Charlotte Amelie was all that and more. A feast, for the senses. Sellers keen to find c****ustomers were shouting to promote their goods and the variety of what was for sale was overwhelming." You want fruit ? We got fruit, master ! Vegetables here ! " Jewels from a jewel. **

**Passionfruit, bananas,lemons, limes, okra and pumpkins. There were piles of yams, sweet potatoes,herbs, plantains, cassava, beans, peas and a fish stall had a mass of lobsters, crab, t****una, mahi mahi, wahoo and shrimp "..and it's all, fresh today !" . The temperature that morning was about 28 C and the hot sun brought out the scents of spices ; nutmeg, cocoa, cinnamon and c****alabash. The sellers and buyers, the soldiers and sailors thronging the area were speaking in many languages. There was excitement and anticipation in the air. **

**Only one person was standing looking isolated as if he wasn't sure what to do next. Gunner William Hobbs. Over six feet tall in his b****oots,uniformed and broad shouldered like a man who could indeed command a gun crew. His face too, was manly. Strong features and the skin had pock marks. His attractive mouth was s****lightly pouting at the moment and his thick hair, which was probably usually dark blond was sun bleached lighter now and tousled. His eyes, scanning around him, were extraordinary. ****They were large and expressive with sweepingly, long lashes. The colour seemed at first glance to be a turquoise. At second glance, they were pale blue. Look again and they were a ****silvery greyish, blue. They seemed to change colour if you kept, looking ( as many women did ) as the sea, changes colour. His physical appeal wasn't the only attraction however.**

** He would h****ave money. It was usually not difficult to part sailors from their money. Hobbs had been noticed. M****ariette, was the pocket Venus honey skinned result of a dalliance between a French sailor and a slave girl. She knew that her b****eautiful brown eyes, abundant waist length black hair and her smile could enchant any man who looked at her. Her off the shoulder white blouse showed off her smooth skinned arms and plump b****reasts. Her bright red long skirt swished as she walked confidently towards Hobbs. The first thing he was aware of was the sudden scent of vanilla, warm and sweet. **

**Then he saw Mariette and h****er smile. Hobbs reacted as any man would have but his mind quickly countered his arousal. He wasn't a man who dishonoured himself and his country by behaving disgracefully. He'd never c****aught a disease. He'd never been robbed of his money or his uniform. He knew that many men had. **

**Mariette put a hand on his sleeve. " Madam, I am not interested in what you are trying to sell me", said Hobbs firmly. " Kindly let me alone". Mariette giggled, d****eliciously. " Then you won't need the guide sent by my master to take you to his plantation house ? ". " Guide?", echoed Hobbs. **

**" Your captain who died. Captain Sawyer. His cousin, my master, has sent me to bring you to stay with him. He sent a message". Hobbs's expression relaxed a little. He wasn't being propositoned. **

**" Master told me to look for a beautiful blond man who looked lost. I find you ! Now follow me, please ". She turned and sashayed away, her hips swinging. Hobbs's e****yebrows raised involuntarily then he gathered himself, picked up his bag and followed Mariette into the crowd. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The hills above the coast were lush and sub tropical. Two figures on horseback were winding their way up a path cut throught the greenery. One o****f the horses stopped and the smaller rider, Mariette, dismounted. " Break for refreshment !", she called out happily to Gunner Hobbs whose tanned f****ace looked rather flushed. He hadn't yet acclimatised to the heat and the humidity of the hills and his thick uniform jacket was making him perspire. Used to g****iving and receiving orders, he automatically obeyed and dismounted. Then he realised that he'd obeyed a woman and a young one at that. His m****outh pouted again and his eyes narrowed a little. " Are you a slave ? Do you usually, give orders? ". M****ariette turned to give Hobbs a look which seemed to s****ay, " Naughty boy !". " It is probably not gentlemanly of you to r****emind me of my position". " Hmmph ! Well here we are so what now? ", grumbled Hobbs. **

**The g****irl reached into the saddlebag on her horse, pulled out a bottle, u****nscrewed it and took a long swig. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and o****ffered Hobbs the bottle. " Some rum, sir?", she asked. " Rum is the drink of lovers,****", she smiled. Hobbs took the bottle, muttering. " It seems to be the drink o****f everyone here but I'm thirsty. As if we don't see enough of this on board...". He took some ****and then had some more.**

**Hobbs had felt depressed since Captain Sawyer had been killed a few months ago. He'd known his Captain since H****obbs was twelve and had l****eft home. Some home. Six brothers and sisters and a violent father who delighted in beating Hobbs black and blue. Captain S****awyer had been a father figure Hobbs had never really had. His b****lue eyes glistened suddenly with years of unshed tears. Hobbs, lost in his own reverie,d****idn't notice what Mariette was doing. She'd disappeared. He took another drink of rum even though it was g****oing straight to his head. **

**Hobbs sighed, resignedly. He undid the buttons of his jacket. Didn't feel cooler. Took the jacket off and undid his collar. Now he'd have to find that silly w****oman. She was, beautiful though...very, beautiful. Most of the men on board would give a lot, to have a tumble with her. Oh yes, they'd make her squeal. **

**Hobbs shook his head, astonished and a****nnoyed with himself. The heat must be getting to him. Then he heard her singing. He could ride on up the hill alone and w****orry about leaving her there alone or he could look for her. He followed t****he sound of her voice. **

**Hobbs walked a few yards from the path and when he saw the waterfall and pool, he gasped. It really w****as l****ovely. Water cascaded over rocks then arced to form a small w****aterfall and then the water formed into a large, blue pool fringed by ferns. H****obbs did a d****ouble t****ake. U****nder the waterfall, entirely naked, stood Mariette, the cool water spraying down over her b****ody. Hobbs had never seen anything more beautiful i****n his ****life. H****e regretted that he'd never had a woman. No time for one, too much duty and work. Hobbs had always been a very moral, man. **

**He was, he thought, a virgin in the Virgin Islands. A thirty four year old, depressed, perspiring, male virgin in paradise. He felt rather ridiculous. Mariette had n****oticed him. She waved at him, b****eckoning him. " Mister Hobbs sir ! Come in ! You are so, hot ! ". **

**Hobbs thought quickly. He'd be behaving out of character. He might be insulting his host whom he hadn't even met, yet. He made up his mind. He w****ould do nothing immoral whatsoever. It would be no problem. It was ridiculous, for him to think that here could be a problem. He stripped off his clothes and s****tepped forward into the silky, cool w****ater. He'd just have a quick cool down and then get dressed again. M****ariette had other ideas. She'd observed Hobbs well b****efore he'd stepped into the water and it had covered him up to his c****hest. He had fine long legs, she'd noticed. A broad chest, big shoulders and he was big all o****ver, actually. He was the most golden skinned, golden haired man she'd ever seen but he looked like a m****an, not a boy nor a man who valued his looks. He s****eemed shy and unsure of himself yet she knew that on board ship he would be a man to be reckoned with. **

**She swam underwater up to Hobbs and surfaced inches from him, face to face. Before he could protest or m****ove, she grabbed his hands and put them firmly on her breasts. " Nice, yes? ", she b****eamed. Then she reached down with one hand, found and held Hobb's m****anhood. " Very good size and has given many women very much pleasure", she said matter of factly. " I would like, p****lease".**

**Hobbs couldn't speak. He took his hands from Mariette's breasts as if leaving them there would burn them, then grabbed her hand and removed it from his n****ow rising cock. " No ! Stop that now !" H****obbs barked out. Mariette wasn't to be that easily dissuaded. She put her hands on Hobbs's shoulders, jumped up s****uddenly and whilst Hobbs was still wondering whether or not to throw her to o****ne side, to preserve his honour, she slid down suddenly onto his long cock with a**** happy, " Oooh !". As if Hobbs wasn't ashamed enough already, he came immediately. Mariette kissed his mouth o****ver and over and when he his lips parted a****nd he tried to speak, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. **

**Hobbs had always been a very passionate man. He'd just never allowed himself to be passionate ****ith a woman. Or anyone else. He was a quick learner, though. He r****esponded with his tongue and his hands roamed frantically over Mariette's body. Breasts, n****ipples, hips, thighs and then it was all a blur. He was hard again and he carried Mariette to the edge of t****he pool onto a mossy bank. He was barely aware of ****er cries of pleasure as he thrust into her warm wetness over and over again until the force of his thrusts made her start to scream in complete a****bandonment and apparent joy. He couldn't stop. Hobbs felt Mariette's nails digging into his back and he silenced her cries for a moment with his mouth hard o****n hers and his tongue swirling in her m****outh. Then he drew back, still pounding into her and moaned, as he came inside her, in a torrent. Mariette, flushed and b****reathless, looked up at him. " That rum was good for you, sir" she s****miled. H****obbs lay, gazing up at the green canopy above. He wondered if he'd gone mad. **

**He'd violated a w****oman. His host's employee. He had ravaged, a young woman. He had taken her in a violently l****ustful way." A mindless, animalistic, t****houghtless and depraved w****ay", thought Hobbs as he looked across at Mariette who was lying smiling next to him. She didn't seem distressed. She looked v****ery happy. He waited for further remorse to wash over him. Nothing happened. Hobbs felt rather good. He smiled back at Mariette and it lit up his face. **

**"Beautiful, man", said M****ariette . " Now we must go on up the hill, or you will miss your dinner". **


	3. Chapter 3

** The bitter taste of sugar**

**Dislaimer: I do not own the character of Hobbs nor anything else. **

**The horseback ride up the rest of the mountain saw William Hobbs still feeling rather incredulous, feeling guilty but nevertheless more relaxed than he'd felt in a very long time. Mariette was now r****iding sidesaddle. She hadn't before, thought Hobbs vaguely. Then guilty feelings washed over him as he remembered how he had ploughed the girl within an inch of her life, just minutes before. She seemed very happy though and she sang, or rode in companionable silence. Hobbs decided that he'd put his jacket on and tidy himself up b****efore meeting his host.**

** After about half an hour, the plantation house, huge and painted white came into view. It was impressive, with it's columns and high roof. Hobbs called to Mariette softly, " I must look p****resentable". He dismounted. Mariette turned and flashed him a smile. " I will leave you to do that", she said and turned her horse onto a side path. His horse followed. He watched as they d****isappeared into the lush sub tropical greenery. When he was satisfied that he looked and felt like Gunner Hobbs again, William walked purposefully towards the front entrance of the grand house. **

** He didn't have to knock. A male slave opened the front door and bowed. " This way, sir", he said. William followed, removing his hat as he walked. ****The inside of the house was as impressive as the outside. Wooden floors highly polished. Glass chandeliers. Fine furniture. He was led into a large room which seemed to be the library. " Sir T****arquin Lague Frontage will be with you presently sir", said the servant. H****obbs glanced around the room. Lots of bookcases and books." Well there would be, in a library", he thought.**

** He wondered if his host would suspect that he, Hobbs had ****recently behaved in a disgracefully debauched manner with a his guide. There was a mirror, over the fireplace. Hobbs took a peek. No, he looked the same. No apparent, loss of innocence in t****hose clear blue eyes. Hobbs widened his eyes a little to try to look more, innocent. It worked.**

**A voice from behind him startled him. " What the deuce are you doing, man, making faces into the mirror ? " . Hobbs whirled around, startled. " Sir Large...I mean..Sir Lague Frontage, I am g****rateful for your most kind invitation. My Captain..". " Ah yes. Dead ", said his host. " Never could abide the sea, ****myself. Far too bloody dangerous. Well you are almost too late for dinner Mr Hobbs. Should have been here an hour ago so look sharp ! Follow me".**

** Hobbs followed the corpulent, red faced,beetle browed Sir Lague Frontage to the dining room. A huge table, with male and female servants standing behind each chair, ****roved that it was in fact, the dining room. Ten faces of the seated diners peered at Hobbs inquisitively. " Sit at the end, Hobbs", barked Sir LF. " My good lady wife, my two daughters, the owner o****f the next plantation to mine, Lars Rundgren and his wife, his son, his daughter, the misses Prodworthy and Mr Feedly who manages my exporting" . **

**Hobbs sat down quickly, having given a f****aint smile and a nod, at the assembly. He'd begun to regret having decided to visit because his late Captain had told him that one day he should. Sentiment had got Hobbs into a**** situation he didn't relish. **

**The soup arrived. Clear brown soup. Turtle, he'd been told. It was delicious. As he sipped, Hobbs surreptitiously looked around the table. L****ady LF. A rather attractive red haired woman obviously quite a few years younger than her husband. She might be about forty, Hobbs guessed. Daughters. Another redhead, probably about twenty years old. G****ood looking but rather a haughty look about her Hobbs decided. Other daughter plumper but attractive, probably a little younger. Brown hair, large brown eyes and a full mouth. Hmmn. Lars Rundgren was a m****an probably in his sixties. Bald, eagle featured and quite noble looking. Son, about twelve years old. White blond hair and slurping his soup enthusiastically. Mrs Rundgren was a thin blonde probably in her late fifties. **

**The misses Prodworthy were not. " Prodworthy by name but not by nature" thought Hobbs, surprising himself with such an unworthy judgement. They were very elderly ladies. Mr Feedly was a dark haired, rather thin m****an in his late twenties by the look of him, sharp featured and looked as if he'd have your purse if you didn't keep an eye on him. Oh and Miss what was it, Rundgren. Hobbs took another look as if ****he didn't quite believe what he'd seen the first time. She was stunning. White blonde hair,piled high on her head with curls tumbling down. Cornflower blue eyes, a fine figure and oh no she was l****ooking back at him ! **

** She flashed a smile at Hobbs. A lazily sensual, pearly toothed smile. He blushed and nodded at her then looked away into his soup as if the answer to the mysteries of the universe was at the bottom of his soupdish. H****obbs didn't want to get into any trouble. He would try his innocent look. " Er...what has the weather been like ? ", he ventured. " Bloody hot. It always is !", snarled Sir LF. Hobbs went back to his s****oup but the dish was empty. None of the other diners were making any conversation. Hobbs felt rather ill at ease. A young female slave took his dish away. She risked a wink, at Hobbs. He wondered why he was getting so much attention from women. It seemed somehow immoral b****ut Hobbs was sure that it wasn't his, fault. **

** After several courses of fish, meat, salad and dessert not to mention the wine and liquers, the women left the room and the men repaired to the library for brandy. H****obbs wondered what the slaves had for dinner. Not much, he thought with some disgust. All this wealth was built on the back of their labour. The British were guilty of that sin too of course, thought Hobbs. His host was one such man. Sir LF waved a fat cigar around as he bragged i****nterminably about his sugar plantation, the obedience of his slaves and his money. Hobbs tried to look interested as he sipped his brandy but was relieved when he was allowed to be shown to his r****oom for the night. He undressed, had a wash at the washstand then lay naked between the welcomingly cool white cotton sheets on the four poster bed. **

** He had been asleep for only about a hour when his sailor's instincts woke him with a start. Someone was in the room. There was a strong scent of frangipani flowers. Pitch darkness but Hobbs t****ensed, ready to defend himself. He pretended to be still asleep. **

**When someone drew back the bedsheet and made to climb into his bed, Hobbs pounced. A woman. He'd firmly grabbed a sizeable pair of breasts. " Mariette !", h****e hissed. " What are you doing here? " . A soft voice answered. " Mariette ? No. It's me. ". Hobbs reached over to the side table and lit a lamp. When he'd managed to do it, with trembling hands, h****e turned and looked at the owner of the voice. Lady LF was in his bed. She was wearing a blue nightgown which seemed to be half fallen off and her dark red hair tumbled around her face in rather attractive curls. She had the expression of a cat that had got the cream. " Cream", Hobbs muttered, instantly regretting his occasional habit of voicing his thoughts aloud. " Oh yes", drawled Lady Lague Frontage. " We understand each other already, Mr Hobbs". **

**" Oh god", said Hobbs as she smiled at him meaningfully then quickly slid down in the bed. " No ! Lady Lague Frontage ! There must be some mistake...". He suddenly felt her tongue licking his cock and as he felt it rise, he groaned, w****ith both alarm and pleasure. " No, no ! ", he muttered. " Yes, yes", was the muffled reply. " It's been so long !". " So long ?", Hobbs echoed, feeling panicky, aroused and misunderstanding her. " Is it ?". **

** Hobbs wondered if he'd be killed, if he yelled loudly or threw Lady LF out of his room. No doubt she would scream fit to wake the house. " Rape!", probably. His host no doubt had guns. Hobbs c****ould fight very well indeed but he'd have to run pretty fast, from gunfire. " Oh... god", he murmured again, as Lady LF's warm, wet tongue licked him, tormentingly. " If only I was more e****xperienced in these matters I'd know what to do", he thought. Hobbs had no idea, what he should do next. He looked down at the woman obviously enjoying herself and noticed that her breasts w****ere very ample but firm, with rosy pink nipples. He was tempted to hold them and suck them...but that would only make matters worse, he thought frantically. **

**" Worse? How could matters get worse? ", his thoughts galloped and then he said aloud, rather l****oudly, " My host's wife, is on the end of my**_** cock **_**!". Lady LF whispered, " Shhhh!. Do not tell the household, Mr Hobbs" and went back to her task. S****he took him into her mouth slowly and surely, in and out, sucking gently. Hobb's hands went up over his head and he grabbed the carved headboard. " Yes , ooh...no, y****es", he whispered, as Lady FT speeded up her rhythm. " Mm.., please...no, yes though, suck**_** harder **_**", burbled Hobbs suddenly aware that he'd drunk far to much alcohol that evening. **

** It was then, that he heard t****he soft knock on the bedroom door and the feminine whisper, " My Hobbs ? It's me. Mariette". He couldn't answer. Hobbs was helplessly having an orgasm. Lady LF was swallowing and making happy n****oises as she did so. Hobbs, spreadeagled on the white sheets, looked up at the underside of the four poster bed, half suspecting that there was another woman up there somewhere.**

** He knew though that none of this was his, fault b****ecause only this morning, he had been pure. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The bitter taste of sugar  Chapter four**

Dislaimer: I do not own the character Hobbs nor anything else.

**William Hobbs woke late. Late compared to his usual routine anyway.Somehow, he'd managed to fall asleep, eventually, at dawn, without fretting in his dreams about possible consequences. He ****went down to breakfast having decided that today was a new day and that he would never, ever, get involved in any more disgraceful behaviour with women. Enough was enough. Or in his case, f****ar too much, thought Hobbs. A sudden flashback, made him blush. " A momentary aberration", he thought. " It must have been the effects of the brandy." Having chastised himself admirably, H****obbs felt suddenly hungry. **

**Cheerfully, he ladled kedgeree onto his plate and took his place at table. Sir LF was his only fellow diner. " Lazy bitches!", muttered Sir LF. " T****hey never get their fat little arses out of bed until after nine o' clock !". He peered at Hobbs whilst shovelling some sort of boiled meat into his mouth. He looked like a pig, wearing an oily b****lack wig,a huge moustache and thick eyebrows. " Sleep well? " he asked. " Yes, thank you ", replied Hobbs. " I got off er..no..I fell asleep, quite quickly". " **

**Good, good", muttered Sir LF. " I'll be ****busy today but my daughter Flossie will take you on a tour of the plantation. ". Hobbs felt an inexplicable sense of trepidation. Which one was Flossie ? Would she be sensible ? " My Flossie", s****aid Sir Lague Frontage, " is twenty four and she needs to be married ! Fair champing at the bit, she is ! Needs a man, to sort her out. If you get my meaning !". He leered, horribly, at Hobbs. " **

**Are you, married ?". " No ! ", replied Hobbs hastily. " Er...I mean ..no. I have been busy with my career at sea. I uh..do not intend, to marry". Sir LF looked up, sharply. " You don't like women, ****then ? " he asked suspiciously. " No, no..I mean..yes. I do. I really, really like them but I just don't think it would be fair, you see, to marry and then be away all the time or be killed and ..".**

**" Flossie will look after you ," interrupted Sir Lague Frontage. " What ? " Hobb's beguiling, blue eyes filled with alarm. Sir LF smiled at Hobbs, unaware that a bit of fatty bacon was dangling f****rom his moustache. " She's an excellent rider. Good strong thighs, like her mother's ! ". Hobbs's fork clattered to the floor. **

** Flossie arrived as soon as Hobbs had finished nibbling his last piece of toast. She was dressed for riding in a long skirt, boots and a high n****ecked white blouse. She carried a riding crop and her hair was down about her shoulders. She certainly had a good figure. Like her mother's Hobbs thought ruefully. He decided that as a man w****ho had commanded others in the heat of battle he could certainly deal with a woman more than half a foot shorter than him even if she looked as if she'd like to use her riding crop on him, as w****ell as on her horse. Hobbs was annoyed with himself for having felt momentarily nervous about a woman when most men had beeen justifiably nervous about him. He would no longer be p****layed with ! He gave Flossie a confident smile and said, " Lead on, Miss LF!".**

** They ambled on horseback down the hill until they reached the fields. Flossie was giving Hobbs the full tour. " Five fields, one for cutting, one fallow a****nd the others for growing. Sugar cane, Mr Hobbs. We make sugar, molasses and rum." Hobbs was genuinely interested. " How much sugar cane is needed..." he began. " The ground is cleared by b****urning and by cutting with machetes", Flossie intoned, interrupting just as her father was wont to. " It has to be prepared, manured, watered and hoed. You can see some slaves over there with ****dung baskets. The dung is spread by hand. Most of the field slaves are women but we have more men here than women. The men do other jobs. Over there you see the grazing land.To your ****right, the animal pens. Then the provision grounds where the slaves grow their own food." Hobbs looked. " Workshops, slave quarters over there", said Flossie. " Straw and mud. They sleep on the ****floor. We work the slaves from five in the morning until dusk but in the harvesing season they have to work sixteen to eighteen hours a day of course. ".**

** Hobbs was becoming very annoyed, both by what Flossie was saying and by the haughty manner in which she was saying it. " And these slaves, " he s****aid icily. " From Africa of course." Flossie nodded. " Of course. A lot of them die. Then we have to buy more. It's so very tiresome. " They rode on. **

**" I'll show you the mill ", she said. ****The mill was in the centre of the fields. " The juice is squeezed out between rollers", explained Flossie. A****fter it's been cut down and cut into three or four feet lengths. It has to be milled within the day or else it ferments and is useless. Copper pans, decreasing in size as you can see. "**

** Hobbs looked at t****he slaves working hard in the overwhelming heat. Flossie ignored them completely other than to raise her riding crop to a man who didn't get out of her way quickly enough for her liking. **

**"Crystalline sugar after the water evaporates. Or we keep some for molasses. Those hogsheads over there are where the sugar is stored. We make rum from the drippings from them from the wet s****ugar. Oh and it takes twenty pounds of cane to make a pound of sugar". She walked away from him, beckoning him on without looking back. Hobbs wondered why she hadn't just whistled as she m****ight have called a dog, to her. **

** Most of the slaves looked underweight. Some of them looked ill and all of them, looked exhausted. Hobbs believed in hard work but he wasn't at all happy with what he w****as seeing. He'd noticed whip marks on the backs of the men. He'd seen men almost whipped to death on board and he'd never before questioned it but now, seeing these people he suddenly felt a heightened**** sense of disgust. Was that how things had to be ? Could loyalty only be beaten, into people ? Discipline and order were all he'd ever known and he'd always accepted the system. He couldn't, q****uestion that. He'd lived by it for too many years. He stepped out of the way to let a woman carrying a huge pile of sugar cane pass. She looked at him gratefully. " Master", she said. Masters and ****slaves. The punishers and the punished, thought Hobbs. He hadn't been listening to Flossie but he snapped out of his own thoughts and heard, " Most of the plantations are owned by the Danes of course " .**

** She continued. " My father is fortunate to have Danish friends".**** " And the Danish Government supports Napoleon", Hobbs muttered through gritted teeth. " Oh that's just politics ! We make money, Mr H****obbs. That's always more important. We'll go back to the house now. I can see that you are not very impressed by what you see. Perhaps it is beyond your understanding. " **

**Hobbs looked Flossie, his gaze travelling from her expensive boots slowly up to her face. His eyes were like ice on fire. " I do not wish to insult my h****osts", he said but you are incorrect. I understand you perfectly. I have simply never been witlessly impressed by wealth nor indeed by the use or should I say misuse, of labour. " **

**Several nearby s****laves stopped in their tracks and stared, open mouthed, at Hobbs. "Get back to your work !", Flossie shrieked at them. She turned and walked away, furiously. She was still furious after fifteen m****inutes' progress up the hill path. She suddenly stopped her horse, dismounted and strode up to Hobb's mount. " Get down, Mr Hobbs!", she commanded loudly. He did. **

**Flossie squared up to him, g****laring up into his eyes. " You are an arrogant, ignorant man, Mr Hobbs ! How dare you, make a fool of me in front of the slaves ! You...a man who knows nothing except of scrubbing decks and e****ating maggotty biscuits ! **

**" Madam". Hobbs drawled. " I haven't scrubbed a deck for over twenty years but I was never ashamed, to. I command the guns, on fighting ships. We defend our country from crazed would be c****onquerors of our homeland, such as the Danes' ally, Napoleon. I have seen far too often, men die in agony, to protect our nation and our people. Every sailor, does his duty in order to protect ****England. I repeat, many die, for that cause. "**

** Flossie seemed surprised that Hobbs had retaliated but she continued. " To think that my father wants to marry me, to you !, she shouted. " I wouldn't marry you, Miss LF if you were the l****ast woman on earth", smiled Hobbs scathingly. Flossie slapped his face. He caught her wrist and hissed at her, " If you forget that you're supposed to be a lady once more I, will forget that I'm a g****entleman and I'll.. ". " You'll what, Mr Hobbs ? ", laughed Flossie. " Are you ,going to teach me a lesson ? A man who no doubt has never had any lessons or schooling in his life ? You wouldn't d****are ! Your bleating, about the sailors who stupidly fight against Napoleon ! It is pathetic ! They ruin our trade. I spit, on their foolishness ! ". **

** Hobbs's blood was up. It was always too late, when his blood was up. He could be the quietest, gentlest of men but the dark side of him, probably i****nherited from his father, he'd sometimes thought bitterly, sometimes gained the upper hand. It was useful in battle, combined with his better side. He himself had never struck a woman n****or a child and he never would. He could feel the anger rise in him now, though. No way of expressing it, no way of containing it. Hobbs's eyes were narrowed and he took a step forward, towards F****lossie. Hobbs was still, in control of himself but barely. Flossie was still glaring at him, jabbing him hard in shoulder with a gloved finger.**

** " I had intended to seduce you Mr Hobbs, as an a****musing diversion but really ! Other than maybe as an eager visitor to my bed whilst you are here, you are quite honestly not fit for the life we lead and the values we uphold ! You are a prig, a n****obody and a fool ! I was born here. I'm English but I hate, your stupid sailors, your ships and ...vive Napoleon ! ". **

** Hobbs, images of the carnage of battle and deaths he'd seen over the years flashing through his mind, suddenly lifted Flossie ****up and in a few steps had her pressed up against a tree. " Now", he growled menacingly. " Let's see who wins this, argument". He'd pulled up her skirt then undid his belt and trousers so quickly t****hat Flossie didn't have time to attempt, to escape. In a few seconds, he was into her, ramming hard as he watched her shocked face and felt her struggling to try to escape. " You spoilt, h****eartless, bitch", he hissed, almost spitting the words out and pulling her thighs further apart. His mind was clear. He thought. He was in control...he thought. Hobbs kept up the fast rhythm and t****he force and he would keep doing this to her, he vowed, until she begged him, not to stop or to stop. He didn't care which. It didn't take long. **

**Flossie's eyes were unfocused, her breathing was ragged and she was very, wet inside. She clung to him and begged. " Oh don't stop, don't stop". Hobbs immediately withdrew from her. He h****adn't come. " That's better", he said. He let her down until she was standing. Flossie gazed at Hobbs in astonishment. " I wouldn't want you, to get with child", he said. " I can imagine how you'd t****reat it". He turned and walked to his horse.**

**Flossie was both angry and devastated. She had thought that Hobbs would be easy to control. She had intended to agree to marry him and simply treat h****im as if he was not much more than a servant. Now he'd humiliated her. She wanted revenge but she also wanted, him. She really wanted him, now. No one, was going to treat her, like a c****ommon whore. He just had, thought Flossie and she decided that she would show him what a mistake he'd made when she finally made him marry her. She'd find a way. Flossie re arranged her s****kirts, walked to her horse and said icily, " Help me up". He did. She urged her horse forward, her mind seething with plans and her body feeling as if it was on fire. **

** Hobbs rode back to the house wondering why he wasn't galloping for his life back to port. He just couldn't bring himself to run away like a coward. He never had a****nd wasn't going to start now. He suddenly realised that Flossie hadn't been a virgin and he was profoundly glad that he hadn't lost his senses and temper with someone innocent and pure. Even t****hough Flossie clearly was experienced and had intended to get him into her bed, Hobbs knew that he had behaved as if he had lost his mind. He would have to control his behaviour rigorously f****rom now on. Perhaps he was indeed, turning mad, like his poor captain, thought Hobbs. He felt suddenly chilled, in spite of the heat... **


	5. Chapter 5

**The bitter taste of sugar**

**When he dined with the family that evening and as he listened politely to Sir LF bragging about how he'd had to instruct a gang master to whip a female slave, Hobbs wondered if he should rise f****rom his seat and throttle, the plantation owner. Hobbs couldn't stand much more of this place. He would cut short his visit. He put down his knife and fork and took a sip of wine. " You instructed a f****emale slave to be whipped ?", he asked icily. " I did !", replied his host. " Lazy bitch fell over and wouldn't work. They get with child and then use it as an excuse. Why, she can't be more than two m****onths gone !". Lady LF muttered, " Well you should know". Her husband glared at her. " We'll hear none of that gossip in my house ! Remember who is master, here !". Hobbs spoke again. " I do n****ot approve of whipping a woman, sir. Especially one expecting a child." Flossie looked menacingly at Hobbs. " Yet men are whipped almost to death on board ship. You don't complain about t****hat I daresay". " There has to be discipline on board", retorted Hobbs. " A ship could be lost, or our country . " **

**The meal continued in silence. Flossie was feeling vicious, though. " So you don't a****pprove of the abuse of women, Mr Hobbs? ". " I do not", he answered. His gaze met hers, steadily. She felt momentarily mesmerised by those eyes and she noticed that his eyelashes were thicker a****nd longer than most womens'. He wasn't conventionally, handsome but he had some sort of sensuality in his face, expressions, body and voice that was maddeningly, attractive. Damn him ! " Oh b****e quiet, Flossie !", said her sister whose name Hobbs had discovered was Emma. " You are always so argumentative". " What would you know about the world " hissed Flossie. " You're only s****ixteen and all you can do is play the piano,rather badly, paint pictures and curl your hair". " Ooh that's so mean", said Emma. " I can do lots, of things !". She shot a look at Hobbs which by now h****e recognised. She was flirting with him. He sighed and cut into a sweet potato.**

**Hobbs knew that he wasn't needed on board ship. The blockade was successful and many of the crew had been given shore leave. They were p****robably drinking themselves silly and rutting around, having as many women as they could, thought Hobbs, glad that he, had decided to avoid such temptations." Or at least I have tried to", he t****hought ruefully. He'd imagined that his captain's cousin would want to talk about his heroic relative, with respect and affection. So far no one had even mentioned him. **

** As the main c****ourse was cleared away and the dessert brought, Hobbs wondered how soon he could leave. He no longer cared about causing offence by his leaving. He began with, " Sir LF, although I am e****xtremely grateful to you for your hospitality, I fear that I must be needed on board ship, therefore I will leave tomorrow after breakfast".**

**Sir LF looked shocked. " Leave ? Why, you don't have to leave ! I know, that you are not needed on board at the moment ! No, no, another few days ! ". H****obbs repeated, " I will be leaving tomorrow, after breakfast sir and I thank you again, for your generous hospitality". **

** Hobbs decided to take a walk after dinner. He became aware that he was being followed and wondered if he was to be threatened. He didn' feel afraid because he could tell that o****nly one person was following him. He spun round and called out. " Show yourself ! ". Emma, stepped out from behind a tree. " No, Emma. Go back to the house, " he said. " I just want to talk to y****ou " pleaded Emma. " No, you probably don't", thought Hobbs. He hesitated. Surely talking to the girl would do no harm. He'd walk her back to the house. Emma ran towards him and reaching u****p, flung her arms around his neck. " I'm so glad you said what you said", she whispered. " It's all so beastly cruel and I hate it ! I hate it all !". Hobbs gently unwound Emma's arms from around his****eck. " Tell me then", he said. " As we walk back". Emma had never had the opportunity to speak to anyone about her life and what she'd seen. " The slaves, " she gabbled. " They suffer. You s****aw, didn't you. They are captured and sold like cattle. There's a slave market on the island of St Thomas. Father goes there and he picks them..Then do you know what he does? He picks out the p****rettiest women and he...he fornicates, with them against their will. That's so cruel, Mr Hobbs ! When there's a bad sugar cane harvest he sends some of the women, poor things, to the ports to p****rostitute themselves to make money and bring it back. I know all this ! And father doesn't know that Mr Feedly has been Flossie's lover ! He isn't now, though !", she said rather too triumphantly. "****Anyway, she discarded him! She told me that he was a poor lover ! I didn't believe her, though, so... "**

** Hobbs stopped walking. " Emma, you don't have to tell me this". " But I want, to ! Mamma has suffered, so much. Father beats her. Well he did once. I think he c****aught her with a man but I don't know who, because father had him killed ! Hobbs's eyebrows shot up..." She wanted another child, but father won't touch her. I heard them arguing one night, y****ears ago. Emma covered her face with her hands. Hobbs put an arm around her shoulders. " Please , help me to get away from here Mr Hobbs. I must, get away, before I am married off to s****omeone truly horrible !". Hobbs closed his eyes. He hoped to god that Lady Lague Frontage would not tell her husband about last night. He'd try to help Emma but it would be difficult. **

**He knew that if he helped Emma to leave the plantation he'd be accused of abduction and probably worse. He'd think of a plan, later he decided. " If you don't help me" said Emma defiantly, " I'll r****un away !". They had almost reached the house. Hobbs's mind reeled, as he realised what a mistake he'd made, in visiting the plantation. especially when he suddenly felt Emma's hand on his backside. She looked up at him and squeezed, hard. Sir LF was at the front door of the house. " Ah ! Glad to s****ee that you're getting on with Emma Mr Hobbs" he smirked, thinking that if he couldn't marry off Flossie to Hobbs than maybe he could get rid of Emily instead. Perhaps Hobbs would prefer, a girl y****ounger than Flossie. **

** Mariette knocked Hobb's door again that night. He let her in. He was glad to see her. He locked the door behind her and bent to kiss her, gently. H****e kissed her mouth with soft, repeated kisses whilst his hands explored her body. " Vanilla", he murmured. " You smell so, delicious". He scooped her up and laid her on his bed. She smiled up a****nd him and held out her arms. Hobbs kissed her neck, her breasts and he licked her hard little nipples, thoroughly. Mariette sighed and stretched luxuriously, under him. Her hands in his hair, s****he guided him downwards, to where she wanted to feel his mouth and tongue. As he explored her, she began to writhe, on the bed and he reached up to tease her nipples. He moved back up her b****ody and smiled down at her. " I love when you smile at me", said Mariette. " And I love your eyes. And your mouth. And your..Hobbs slid two fingers inside her and moved them in and almost o****ut, repeatingly and slowly, stll looking into her eyes. " And I love to see your face when I do things to you, " he murmured. " Oh I love, to do things to you, Marie. I want to do everything I can t****hink of, to you". **

**" Wait, ", she said softly. She she took his hand away, sat up, pushed him onto his back and then straddled him, before reaching down and guiding his hard cock into her. Hobbs gasped, with p****leasure as her soft wetness enclosed him tightly. Mariette began to rise and fall very gently, sliding achingly slowly up and down on the length of him. She leaned forward and he took a nipple ****in his mouth, sucking it and then the other. His hands held her hips, guiding her. His teeth nipped her and Mariette moaned, langourously. As Hobbs became more and more aroused he lifted his h****ips off the bed to meet her, holding her waist and lifting her up and bringing her down harder and harder onto his cock in an increasing rhythm. Mariette leaned back, mewing, with pleasure a****nd Hobbs looked up at her lovely face so ecstatic, with pleasure. He stopped, flipped her over onto her hands and knees and re entered her quickly from behind. Caressing her breasts, he thrust i****nto her hard and harder until she thought she would pass out at any moment soon. Hobbs growled from deep inside, " Oh yes... Mariette...Marie. Good girl, that's it, give me more... " **

**He was really s****lamming into her now, beginning to lose control and with a few last thrusts, he came strongly, shuddering and drenched in sweat. He rolled over carefully, still inside her and curled together, t****hey fell asleep. I****t hadn't occurred to Hobbs to ask Mariette what work she did at the plantation or exactly who she was. He only knew that they wanted each other and that it felt good. **

**Oh, it felt so powerfully good. He woke in the night and took her again, having pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders. He drove into her deeply, still half asleep. She cried out once, sharply a****nd he asked, " Am I hurting you ? ". She nodded but when he began to move to bring her legs down and she whispered, " No. Do it, do it, William ! Oh please, don't stop! ", it caused him to p****assionately thrust harder than he had before. He had quickly learned how to prolong the pleasure and he tried to see for how long he could continue without stopping. He was a fit man so it was s****ome time, before he noticed that Mariette seemd to have passed out, beneath him. She had come so many times that she had drifted off, exhausted. Hobbs let himself come, then ****he pulled out of Marie's warmth . Satiated,he kissed Mariette on the nose, rolled over and fell asleep too.**

**When the sun rose and light began to spill into the room, he opened his eyes, turned over in t****he bed, looked at Mariette sleepily, and as she was lying face down, pushed his erect cock into her, before she was even awake and he had her again. Hobbs was intoxicated, with sex. He was m****aking up for lost time, having discovered a world of exquisite pleasure he'd previously denied himself for years. Alone in his cabin, he'd relieved himself of course but that had been a solitary a****nd somewhat guilty, pleasure. It had actually seemed like a necessity rather than a great, pleasure... brief, matter of fact and like the rest of his life up to now, lonely. As a boy, he'd had to avoid ****unwanted attention on board but as soon as Captain Sawyer had taken him under his wing, Hobbs had no longer had to fear any interference. He had been inexpressibly grateful to Captain S****awyer, for that and for much more too. **

**Hobbs didn't want to go back to that feeling of isolation, the absence of contact with women. He turned Mariette over and rubbed one of her nipples b****etween his fingers very, very gently and then the other, as he bent his head and took one between his lips. He licked and then sucked, gently for a few moments and in that position, cradled by h****er arms, he fell asleep again, her nipple still in his mouth and her hands in his hair. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The bitter taste of sugar**

**Hobbs had told his host of his plan to leave, that morning. He'd also told Mariette before she'd left his room, the night before. " You will leave me ? " she'd whispered sadly. " No! Of corse not, Marie. W****e'll get away from this plantation and us I'll find somewhere else, to stay. Mariette's face brightened. " If you leave your things here today and you collect them this evening I could show you my ****favourite place on the island !". **

** They arranged to meet after breakfast. Hobbs bid Sir Lague Frontage goodbye, explained that he'd come back for his bag later in the day and t****hen he went to meet Mariette. They mounted the horses she'd brought and began their days exploration. Mariette told him as they rode, " There are beaches here of great, beauty. You will have s****een Great Cruz Bay of course. There's Privateer Bay and Rendevous Bay where the pirates meet ! Hobbs raised his eyebrows at her. " Pirates ? How do you know I'm, not secretly a pirate?", he g****rowled. Marie pursed her lips and made a kissing noise at him. She continued, " and there's Trunk Bay, Cinnamon Bay and Drunk Bay and many more, too". Hobbs flashed her a smile. " I think I****'ve been to Drunk Bay a few times. Can't remember it, though". " We will go to Hawknest Bay " said Mariette. " Look !", she whispered. " They are kissing the flowers". Hobbs followed her gaze a****nd saw two hummingbirds hovering by some huge red flowers a few yards away. The birds were so small he thought and he watched in fascination for a moment. This island had so many, e****nchantments and Hobbs was open to all of them when he was with Mariette. **

** About twenty minutes later, the path widened and a spectacularly beautiful view appeared. The Bay was curved, f****ringed with palm trees and white sands. The sea was turquoise and for some way from the shoreline, it was so clear, than the white sand beneath was visible. The only sound was of the rustling o****f leaves in the warm slight breeze. When the couple had dismounted and tied up their horses in some shade where there was a small freshwater stream for the horses, they walked hand in hand o****nto the soft, warm sand. " We can get cool now, in the sea", said Mariette, her golden brown eyes sparkling. Hobbs hesitated. " Still shy?". " No", he grinned. " I was remembering the last time y****ou told me I was hot !. " He swiftly pulled off his shirt and began unbuttoning his trousers. He kicked off his shoes and watched Mariette putting her clothes in a pile next to his. She was all curves a****nd lush softness , waist length shining hair and a wide, sensuous lipped smile. Hobbs involutarily looked at the dark v of curls between her thighs. He wanted her so much, again but decided that h****e would try to control his passion for her a while longer and anticipate, the pleasure. He still marvelled, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. **

**They stood, naked and Hobbs's smile widened. " Race you there", he laughed as he took off at a r****un, across the sand. He ran into the cool water, kicking up spray as he went and when he was into deep enough, did a shallow dive and came up spluttering, his hair soaked and loose from its u****sual pigtail. He looked around in the clear water for the piece of cloth that had bound it but just then, Mariette bobbed towards him, clutching it. " I have your thing ! ", she announced . Hobbs g****rinned. "Just like the first time then", he teased her. " I tie it around my finger for safe keeping", said Mariette and she busied herself for a moment as if doing a housewifely task. **

** Hobbs watched Mariette and he wondered if she ever wore a real, ring. Or if maybe she'd ever wear one from him. " Where were you ? " he asked her teasingly, quickly trying to change his m****ood and not be tempted to ask her to be his wife too soon. If she refused he knew he would feel empty and distraught. Better to wait. " You have very long legs", Mariette pouted, the sea barely c****overing her nipples. " And so you can run faster". Hobbs stepped forward and caught her by the waist. " Woman, you have such a tiny, waist !", he said. " But such a plump, biteable, bouncy, l****ittle bottom !". Then he lifted her up high and dropped her into the sea so that she was completely,drenched. " Such cruelty ! ", Marie protested, pretending to be outraged. " You keep your big r****ough hands off, my perfect bottom in future!". **

**Hobbs reached her again and gazed into her eyes then kissed her on the nose. " Please, forgive me", he said mock pleadingly, his blue eyes s****hining with mischief. " And you're right. Your bottom, is absolutely perfect. I'll show you, how much I love it..". He made a sudden grab for her again and turned her around to face away from h****im. " Too late, sir!", was the laughing reply as she wriggled free from his intentions just in time and splashed him, mercilessly. Hobbs and Mariette lingered in the warm sea, revelling in the feel o****f the water on their naked bodies and relaxing in the splendour of the beauty around them. They swam, watched some astonishingly blue little fish and then stood motionless for a while with M****ariette hoisted up with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They kissed, looked into each others' eyes and generally drank each other in. Hobbs floated for a while on his****ack until Marie tried to climb onto him and he had to hoist her up onto his shoulders and threaten to throw her off. He didn't. They just kissed, some more. Eventually,dripping water droplets as t****hey went, they walked together out of the water back up the beach to where they'd left their clothes. **

** Mariette had brought a large shawl and she spread it out against a palm tree. Almost dry already from the sun,they b****oth sat, with Mariette in front of Hobbs ,facing away from him, between his legs. They sat in silence for a while, just looking at the sea. Hobbs trickled a handful of warm, white sand through his f****ingers. " Our own private paradise", said Hobbs softly. He continued to fondle Mariette as they sat there,contentedly. His large hands massaged her breasts gently and he occasionally nibbled her e****arlobes. " Mmmm, ", he said, so very close to her right ear, before nuzzling her neck.**

**Hobbs, so unused to having anything so soft, warm, yielding and beautiful to handle couldn't get enough of Mariette. He loved her responsiveness, her smile and in fact everything about her. She w****as so affectionate,quick witted, loving and sunny natured. He ran his hand over one of her thighs. She was the colour of cinnamon and she always, carried the scent of vanilla, even in her l****uxuriant hair. Hobbs buried his nose in her hair and took a deep sniff.**

**Mariette murmured, " William ? " . " Yes, honey ? ". " Are you smelling, me ? ". He smiled. " What is, the delicious, scent of you? ", he asked dreamily. " Cereus blossom", answered Mariette. "****That, is the correct name for it, I have been told. It's the largest of the island's blossoms but it only blooms at night. Bats and moths come to it". **

**" I love it", was the muffled reply. " I am not a flower, to be sniffed", giggled Mariette.**

**Hobbs lifted his head. " You are mocking me, madame ? That is a serious, offence ! It requires...punishment ! ".**

**He started to tickle, her. She writhed and laughed, trying to escape his hands. " Ah ! So you are resisting me. Naughty, girl", laughed Hobbs. " I think you might need a sound spanking !". H****e flipped Mariette over onto her stomach, over his knees. She was now helpless, with laughter and protesting, " No, n****o ! Unhand me, sir !". Hobbs smacked her twice, lightly, on her rounded bottom then pulled her up to face him. " Let that be a lesson to you ", he said, pretending to be stern. " And be aware that I**** noticed that you liked it, so we will be exploring you, I mean spanking you again, probably. " Mariette kissed him softly on the mouth. " Lovely," she said. Now though, food", she added d****ecisively. **

** Hobbs walked back to where the horses were grazing and carried back the basket that Mariette had brought with them. Happily, she t****ook the cloth cover off the basket and sat back proudly. " What did you bring? ", asked William, his mouth watering in anticipation. Some very large pink shrimps, a few bananas, flat bread with h****erbs, ginger beer, roasted chicken with spices, roasted goat meat which had been marinated in lime juice, sweet potato cakes, fresh passion fruit and some small, sweet, g****olden, coconut cakes. " Where's yours?", said Hobbs and Mariette threw a shrimp at him. He caught it, deftly. " Greedy boy ", she laughed. They ate everything, sometimes feeding each other w****ith choice bits and pieces.**

**Eventually, all that remained were some bits of shrimp, fruit skins and some chicken bones. " Now I'm too full to make love to you", said H****obbs. " You tell lies. ", was the answer. He grinned, shifted position and lay down on his back with his head in Mariette's lap. She played wih his still damp blond hair, fondly. " Tell me about y****ou", she said." Tell me about your life". So he did. Everything. Everything he'd never told anyone else. His memories, thoughts and feelings. It was an incredible, release for him. " But I'm happy, n****ow", he said eventually. " At this moment, I am happier than I have ever been in my life". Mariette stroked his smooth chest, lovingly. " Me also", she answered.**

** " Your turn", he said. " There is not much to tell ", Mariette said quietly. " I was born, twenty five years ago. I never knew my f****ather. My mother died when I was thirteen. I work at the plantation". Hobbs raised his head a little to look at her. " There must be more than that!". " Nothing of interest", Mariette replied. She k****new how to distract him and moved her small hand slowly downwards, over his stomach and tantalisingly lower. She stroked his cock lightly and Hobbs groaned, with pleasure. He turned his h****ead, moved downwards and pushed Marie's thighs apart. Langouously, he licked her cleft , lapping in long, slow strokes, before pushing his tongue inside her. Mariette leaned back against the p****alm tree trunk, and she became lost in sensation as Hobbs continued to probe her with his tongue. He suddenly muttered, " Salty ! The sea..", which made her smile and then he continued his w****onderful tormenting of her until very soon, she climaxed, calling his name. Then he pulled her down until she was lying beneath him. Hobbs kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue and his k****isses were deep and warm.**

** Mariette's excitment began to grow again towards another climax. Hobbs had thrust hard into her before today but this time he gently, entered her and he kept still for a**** moment, watching the expressions on her face. H****er eyes were closed and her smiling face was radiant. He began to move his cock slowly in and out, in and out of her, still w****atching her face, fascinated by the effect he wa having on her. Hobbs hadn't planned to say it and he surprised himself but as he slid his cock deep into her tight warmth again he said, " I love y****ou, Marie ". The saying of it unleashed something in him and he thrust harder, listening to Mariette's gentle voice whispering over and over, " Oh love me, William, yes love me and do me, hard". **

**Passion overcame him and he began a powerful rhythm, revelling in the sensations he was experiencing, the intense pleasure and t****he knowledge that he was giving, pleasure. He felt so free and as if his spirit was soaring in the blue sky with the seabirds. Such a thought would have seemed unmanly and rather silly, to him, n****ot so long ago. Now, he didn't care. He slowed his stroke again because he wanted this to last longer and his eyes closed, as he focused on the increasing squeezing of Marie's muscles around h****is cock. **

** Whilst they made love on the beach, they were unaware that on the hill above the beach, Flossie sat on her horse, her f****ace twisted in hatred and fury. When she could not bear to watch any longer, she turned her mount's head with a sharp tug of the reins, dug her heels into its flanks and galloped off along the p****ath and was quickly out of sight. A few hours later, after another swim, a snooze with them tangled together in a loving heap and later, a walk along the beach, when the sun was going down, W****illiam and Mariette reluctantly gathered their things, dressed and walked hand in hand back to their well rested horses. They had planned that William would collect his bag from the house and t****hat both of them would leave, on foot and take a room near the harbour. Hobbs hadn't thought any further than of getting Mariette to stay with him. He would plan later, he thought, about how to g****et her back to England. **

** The journey back was interupted when Mariette, pointing to a hill in the distance, called out, " Fire ! William ! It's the Rundgren p****lantation house !". William drew up alonside her. " Are you sure? ". She nodded, looking very frightened. " An accident?", Hobbs speculated. Mariette shook her head. " Slaves", she said almost i****naudibly. " Another rebellion. I hope that no one has been killed, this time. We must get back quickly. We will be needed". Hobbs's could see the huge plume of smoke, the flames leaping high in t****he distance and he urged his horse on to follow Mariette's, as she hastened up the hill path. He instinctively knew that this was going to prove to be a return to harsh reality and that he would t****emporarily need to put aside his new found happiness. **


	7. Chapter 7

** The Bitter Taste Of Sugar Chapter seven**

**Hobbs and Mariette ran into the house and found Sir Lague Frontage, his wife, Lars Rundgren, his wife and children in the living room and almost immediately they were joined by Emma and Mr F****eedly. Sir Lague Frontage looked relieved to see Mariette, Hobbs noticed although he'd barked, " Hobbs ! Just the man we need !. The rebellion is spreading this way. Feedly here is going to t****ake my wife, Mrs Rundgren, the boy, Sussi and Emma down to safety at the port. They'll keep off the main path. ". " Of course, sir, " answered Feedly. Sir Lague Frontage continued. " You Hobbs, L****ars, myself and Flossie will defend the house. By the way, where the hell is, Flossie ? Good shot, Flossie is. Taught her myself ". **

** Sussi ? " So that's her name" thought Hobbs. She looked so much like her b****rother although she was eighteen and her brother was thirteen. Same height, same flaxen colour hair, same cornflower blue eyes. Susi spoke up. " Couldn't we stay and help ? ". " Don't be r****idiculous!", sobbed her mother." We're women. What could we, do ? ". " Mamma, we could try". Lars took a step forward and struck his daughter hard, across the face. " Don't question us !", he s****narled. " Don't you ever, do as you're told ? ". Hobbs caught Lars's arm and said quietly, " Do not strike her again". Lars looked at Hobbs as if deciding whether or not to challange him. He decided n****ot to. Hobbs was a tall, solidly built man who looked as if he knew how to fight. Impatiently, Feedly said, " There's no time for that. Emma, ..everyone, follow me. ". He led the women and the b****oy, Sven, out of the room. **

** Smoke. Hobbs could smell smoke He turned to Mariette. " Get out of here, Mariette", he urged. " Go and hide in the fields, or make your way to the port. Just get to safety. " I w****on't leave you, William". Hobbs was about to tell her to obey him when Flossie, appeared in the doorway. Her face was smudged, her eyes were wild and she held a flintlock pistol in each hand. **

**Her father looked relieved. " There you are, girl ! Now give me those pistols. " Flossie smiled, peculiarly. " Remember when I shot that slave boy who disobeyed me, father ? ". "**** Quiet, Flossie ! We don't talk about your... target practices. Remember ?. You've been feeling better, lately. Just give me the pistols, that's a good girl". **

**Flossie suddenly noticed Mariette and froze. " You ! ", she spat. Hobbs looked from Flossie to Mariette. This hatred Flossie was showing f****or Mariette must be his, fault. " Oh don't flatter yourself, Mr Hobbs", drawled Flossie. " That half breed creature is my half sister ! One of my father's bastards and his favourite ! ". "**** It wasn't her fault, Floss", said her father. Flossie's eyes blazed. " Oh, nothing is ever, Mariette's fault, is it ! She's allowed to come and go as she pleases ! No hard work in the fields ! Protected f****rom everything...". Smoke was now swirling into the room. " I stayed in the servants' quarters", whispered Mariette. " She kept her place", added Sir Lague Frontage. **

** " That bitch's place seems to be under him ! ", shouted Flossie, flecks of spittle at the corners of her mouth. " Oh I've seen them ! Her, w****rithing and moaning under him and him, rutting like an animal. Can't get enough of his cock, can you. Oh sugar, oh honey, oh my darling", she mocked. " That's enough !", Hobbs shouted. Sir L****ague Frontage stepped forward towards Flossie. She raised one pistol. " Step aside, father. The plantation should be mine. I can see what you're up to ! You have no son, so you want Hobbs, to t****ake over ! And you don't care who he takes for a wife ! You don't care about me, who cleverly set fire to the Rundgren house ! Now their plantation can be ours ! Mine ! Do you see ? ". **

**Her father's face darkened and he lunged, towards her. She fired the pistol and Sir Lague Frontage fell to the floor. A fatal , ****shot. His blood began to pool on the floor. Hobbs said softly to Mariette, " Get behind me, Marie". He'd been correct. Flossie raised the other pistol. Flossie, grinning, took aim at Hobbs. **

**Marie turned to Hobbs. She was about four yards from him. She raised her arms, smiled at him, her face was suffused with joy and before Hobbs could move, she was almost in his arms. **

**He heard the shot.**

** " I love you William", Mariette whispered, the fingers of one hand softly touching his lips. " Don't cry, " was the last thing she said. Hobbs's face contorted as if in agony. H****e held her crumpled body close to him and buried his face in her hair. Vanilla. That sweet scent of her... With an anguished sob from deep inside him, Hobbs mouthed, silently, " Oh my love...". **

**Lars Rundgren stepped forward and put a hand on Hobbs's shoulder. The smoke was now thick, in the room. " She's gone, Hobbs", said R****undgren. Hobbs looked at him uncomprehendingly. " Marie and myself are going to be married ". " Hobbs ! For god's sake !". Hobbs turned his gaze to where Flossie stood. If a stare could cause d****eath, it was the look in Hobbs's eyes. Flossie recoiled, as if she had been physically struck. Then she grinned. " Well if I can't have you", she laughed, " at least I have this house !". She turned a****nd ran into the smoke, into where flames were greedily eating through drapes, furniture and where the heat was overwhelming. Her skirt brushed against flames and almost instantly, Flossie was o****n fire from head to foot. She was still laughing, as she spun around and then with one blood curdling scream, she collapsed against the fiercest part of the blaze and there was no more sound f****rom her. **

**Hobbs gathered Mariette up in his arms. " Marie ? I'm going to take you to the port. Like I promised, my honey. " He kissed her mouth gently and drawing his head back looked at her with p****uzzlement, when there was no response. " Come on, Hobbs", he heard Rundgren say and so Hobbs walked out of the house, carrying Mariette's lifeless body in his arms. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bitter Taste Of Sugar Chapter eight **

**When Hobbs arrived back on board ship he looked and seemed no different than before he had left. No one knew the grief he was feeling and no one knew that he'd had to arrange and attend M****ariette's funeral alone. Hobbs stood on deck impassively, ignoring the rumbustious scene around him. Another boatload of prostitutes had arrived on board and there was much singing, dancing, s****houting and laughing going on. Some of the men and women had paired off and were going at it, right there on deck. One of the women, on her back nearby and being enthusiastically shagged b****y one of the men noticed Hobbs and laughingly called to him, " You're next, dearie !". Hobbs glanced at her disgustedly and decided to go and speak to the boatswain who had recently signed o****n a few new lads. **

**Part of Hobb's job was to look after the youngest members of the crew. Those boys were eight to fourteen years old and although they took their m****eals with the rest of the crew, they slept elsewhere. When he reached the gunroom, Hobbs saw the boatswain standing with two lads. One, was tall and well built. He looked at least, s****ixteen. The other, was shorter and wore a cloth hat pulled down over his almost shoulder length hair. Hobbs stood in front of the tallest, lad. " Age ? ", he asked. " Thirteen, sir !". A corner of H****obbs's mouth curled but not, in a smile. " Thirteen sir? No sir ! I think probably more than sixteen. You have stubble, on your chin. Get out". **

**" Sir ? ". " Davies", said Hobbs. " take this young man to join the waisters". The waisters were considered by the crew to be the lowest of the low because they had no on board experience w****hatsoever. They carried out the most menial tasks on board. Davies left, taking the sheepish looking boy with him. **

**Hobbs turned his attention to the remaining boy. About five feet two, small but not thin. Good. The gun decks were low, only five f****eet headroom and this one would be able to run, bringing cartridges for the guns. Very baggy jacket and equally baggy, ill fitting trousers. Hobbs looked at the boy's face...what he could see of it, which w****asn't much. He reached out and pulled off the boy's cap. A tumble of white blonde hair spilled out. A pair of cornflower blue eyes gazed up at him. Hobbs frowned. " I know, you ! ". " Yes, sir. I a****m Sven Rundgren. I'm fourteen. Son of Lars Rundgren. I have run away to sea, Mr Hobbs".**

**Hobbs looked startled for a moment. " You bloody idiot !", he shouted. " Now I'm going to have to get y****ou taken back to shore !". " No sir. I won't go, sir". Hobbs narrowed his eyes and looked at Sven as if scrutinizing a strange little animal who should be elsewhere. " Fine", he said eventually and s****trode away, leaving Sven standing alone. **

**It wasn't Hobbs's usual practice to be so pointlessly, terse with the younger boys. What Sven didn't know was that the sight of him had b****rought memories of Mariette and her death crashing back into Hobbs's mind and that he had walked away from Sven, to top deck and white faced, Had been very sick indeed over the side of the s****hip. When he'd stopped being sick, Hobbs straightened up and a thought occurred to him. There were no other boys on board who were young enough to require his care. They were all, over f****ourteen now and had requested to have hammocks with the rest of the crew. Hobbs wasn't happy about being left with the wilful, useless Sven who would no doubt try to follow him everywhere h****e went, being extremely annoying.**

**As the crew made preparations for the ship to sail from harbour, Hobbs was grateful to have work to do. He was also glad that the w****omen had left the ship. He wanted no reminders of his time on St Johns. He couldn't bear the pain of it. Physical pain he had, endured over the years when injured but grief inside him like a lead w****eight was not something he could allow to interfere with his vital, job onboard. So he said little to anyone, other than giving essential commands. Hobbs was back to being his rather grave, self a****nd there was an air of isolation about him. Amidst so much hectic activity on board, Hobbs was unaware that he was lonely and he allowed himself no time to be aware of it. **

**That evening, Hobbs was about to remove his uniform before getting into his bunk when he remembered Sven. " Damn !", he said a****loud. The little idiot had probably got lost. He picked up a lantern and made his way to where the men off duty were asleep in hammocks or on the floor. " No sign of the little pest ", thought H****obbs irritably. Then the pool of light cast by his lantern illuminated quite a scene. On the floor, with one of the men's hands over his mouth and struggling like a wildcat, was Sven.**

**" Briggs", said Hobbs softly,his voice laden with menace, " the penalty for sodomy, is death. Get back to your hammock before I change my mind about how close you just came to that fate". The m****an scuttled out of the light. Hobbs reached down with one hand and grabbed the still kicking and ineffectually punching Sven. He hauled him along, all the way back to his cabin and threw him i****n.**

**The bright blue eyes gazed at him and the boy seemd poised for flight. Hobbs sighed, resignedly. " Get some sleep", he said. The wide e****yed gaze continued to watch him. " You're safe now", said Hobbs. " Where do I sleep, sir ? ". On the floor", answered Hobbs. " Until I find a mattress for you tomorrow.". He turned to extinguish t****he lamp. In the darkness, he heard, " I won't take my clothes, off ". " As you wish", Hobbs muttered. " Thank you, master", was the reply. **

**As he drifted into sleep, an image of Sussi Rundgren came into his thoughts. He recalled her similarity in height, hair and eye colour to her brother. He also r****emembered her very pretty face. Prettier by far than her brother's ! Hobbs sat up. " Master" ? Why had Sven called him 'master' ? That was from the plantations. Had it been sarcasm ? The penny d****ropped. Hobbs lit the lantern. Sven, was curled up on the floor, sound asleep. Hobbs swung his legs out of his bunk, stood up and forgetting that he was naked, reached down and shook, by the s****houlder, the sleeping figure on the floor beneath him. Sleepy eyes opened and then widened in fear, at seeing Hobbs so tall, looming there, stark naked, to boot. **

**Hobbs looked really, angry. His eyes glittered in the lamplight. " Take your jacket off ! he ordered. ". Sven didn't move. Hobbs p****ulled Sven roughly to his feet. " I said, take off your jacket. Before I rip it, off you ! " Sven slowly, removed the jacket. " Sven ? ", hisssed Hobbs menacingly. . " Sven, does not have rather ****arge breasts, as I remember. Need we progress to the removal of your trousers ? Or are you going to tell me the truth, Sussi ? ". Hobbs was struggling to comprehend that he was naked and that t****here was a woman facing him, standing very close indeed. He remembered that Sussi was nineteen years old. A woman. It couldn't be happening. Not on board ship. At least not in his, cabin ! **

**He shook his head, once, as if trying to clear his thoughts. . " A very pretty woman", thought Hobbs. " But she's not Marie. This is nothing, to me. I can deal, with this situation ..."**

**Sussi didn't move. She had no idea what Hobbs might do next. " Well if you know I'm Sussi", she said. " Perhaps you should cover yourself, Mr H****obbs. Especially as you seem to be rather aroused...". Hobbs looked down. She was right. He moved his face closer to hers. " Miss Rundgren. I don't know what possessed you, to impersonate y****our brother and join this ship but know this... I'm going to make sure that you wish to god you hadn't. The last thing I need is a spoilt, useless girl interfering with my work ! You seem to think that y****ou're clever but this time you have made one very, serious mistake ! So your father used to slap you ? I'm not surprised ! You step one inch out of line, you give me just one excuse and I'll throw y****ou back to the men ! ".**

**Sussi was pouting. He couldn't believe it. " I'll be good, Mr Hobbs", she said. Hobbs looked down at her, lost for words. " Get back to sleep", he muttered and climbed back onto his bunk. He lay t****here awake for twenty minutes, fuming, that he had become aroused. " She'll regret that she ever decided to have an 'adventure'", he seethed. " She'll break within a few days and will run to the C****aptain's wife and plead to be treated like the spoilt brat she is. She'll miss her servants." Hobbs was entitled to have a servant on board. Maybe he'd show Sussi what it was like to be on the other e****nd of being ordered around. He'd not see her flogged, assaulted by the men nor sent up into the rigging from where she'd certainly fall and be killed but he would keep Sussi from getting too c****lose to him. He wouldn't succumb to her femininity and perhaps be emotionally destroyed again. Enough was enough. **

**Hobbs was unaware that his mouth too, was set in a stubborn pout. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bitter Taste Of Sugar Chapter nine**

**The decks weren' t quiet at night. The lookouts were hailed every fifteen minutes by he officer of the watch. Watchkeepers were woken at four am by curses and shouts from the bosun's mates. The c****apstan, anchor cables, pumps, guns and sails had to be manned. Then there was the wheel and the rigging to be manned too. Sussi hadn't had much sleep until she drifted off at about quarter p****ast five. A few minutes later she heard Hobbs's voice. " Get up ! ". She opened her eyes. Hobbs stood over her, this time wearing his trousers but his broad, tanned chest was bare, as were his f****eet. " Up on deck", he told her. " Deck scrubbing". Sussi rubbed her eyes and scrambling to her feet, reluctantly made her way to the top deck. **

**She was given a holy stone, about the size of l****arge family bible. She watched what the others did and copied the way they scrubbed with sand and their holystones. She glanced up for a moment at the magnificent three masts of the ship and t****he billowing sails. " Magnificent", she thought sleepily. **

**After over an hour of hard work, Sussi felt tired and she felt hungry. At six bells, at seven o' clock, the rest of the crew was awakened. Hammocks were s****towed in nets at the bulwarks and when her fellow waisters were allowed to go to breakfast, Sussi followed them although she could have had breakfast with Hobbs. Tables were slung from r****afters and the men scrambled to get food and places on stools. Sussi looked at the food she'd collected on her square plate. A man leaned towards her. " If you don't want your burgoo, I'll 'ave it",h****e muttered. Sussi made a snarling face at him. He leaned back, realising that he'd not be getting any extra food. Burgoo. Coarse porridge with molasses. And a mug of cocoa. It didn't look to b****ad and so Sussi wolfed it down.**

**She was glad that the day's work or at least the hardest of it, was over. She was wrong. **

**When she went back up on deck at eight am, she took a look at the sea. Beautiful ! Dark blues and greens with some white capped w****aves. Nothing but sea for miles around in every direction. She was suddenly aware that someone was standing behind her. Hobbs's low pitched voice was very, quiet but taunting. " I regret i****nterrupting your reverie, Miss Rundgren, but your gracious presence is required for the polishing of all brass and copper fitments". Sussi turned to face him. " Breakfast, was nice", she smiled. **

**Hobbs drew himself up to his full height and glared at her. " Get your little arse **_**out of here and back to work **_**!", he yelled. Sussi raised her eyebrows at him and said with all the dignity she could m****uster, " No need to shout !", before running away, which she thought was the wisest thing to do, considering how astonished and angry Hobbs looked. **

**The brass and copper had to be rubbed with brick dust. Sussi took great pride in her work, occasionally leaning back to admire the s****hine she'd achieved. This work continued until almost eleven. She was ordered to the quarterdeck with the few others she had worked with. The entire crew was soon assembled. " What's this f****or ? ", Sussi whispered to the young man next to her. " Punishments", he whispered back. " Flogging. Someone tried to 'ave 'is way with a boy last night.". Sussi's eyes widened. The man who h****ad grabbed her the night before was tied and a cat of nine tails lashed down onto his bare back. Sussi watched, horrified, as bloody weals and cuts formed on his skin. She flinched, every time t****he cat o nine tails came down. A dozen lashes. " Hobbs must have ordered this," she thought. Her eyes sought him and suddenly she could see him, standing stock still observing the flogging. **

**More work. An hour's washing overhead beams with vinigar to disinfect the ship. At twelve, dinner, which turned out to be a sloppy s****tew of salted beef, dried peas boiled up and some ship's biscuit. Sussi looked at a biscuit before she took a bite. Maggots. There were fat, wriggling maggots in the biscuit ! She squealed and t****hrew it. Someone caught it. " Ta ! I'll have that tonight in me hammock. Can't see the maggots, in the dark !". As she was over fourteen, Sussi was allowed full alcohol allowance. Today, it was a p****int of wine. Thirstily, she drank it down. **

**" Where shall I put 'im, Mr Hobbs? ". Sussi had been carried to Hobb's cabin by one of the crew. " Passed clean out, he did ! Right after he swigged his wine!". **

**Hobbs said resignedly, " On my bunk". The crewman left. Sussi woke up and peered at Hobbs. " Good evening, William", she slurred.**

**" It's not evening and you're to call me Mr Hobbs". Sussi leaned back a little, trying to focus and took another look. " I never drink alcofrol, Mr Hibbs", she announced in what she assumed was a d****ignified manner. " Do yoo hoo, Mr Hubbs, ever partake of alcofrolic wine ? ". **

**She hiccupped and looked surprised. Hobbs looked back at her, impassively. " Cat got your tongue then ?", asked Sussi, swaying slightly. " Or have you been imbiby..I mean, imbieby...oh drinking o****f the beery beer ? ". She leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered at Hobbs, " I , have had some of the weer **_**and**_** the bine !". " Really? ", muttered Hobs. **

**" Yesh. Have I ever said, Mr Hibbs, t****hat you have the most beautifullest eyes and eyelashes ever, seen ? Like cows. Lovely, lovely, lovely". **

**A purposeful expession came to her pretty face. " Help us undress", she slurred. " Time for bed !" and fumbling, she managed to get her jacket off. " Keep your clothes on !", Hobbs said frantically.**

**" No ! Not your trousers !". Too late. She was already nude. Hobbs noticed that her firm breasts and the golden curls at the v between her thighs. He didn't want to be aroused but he was. He q****uickly undid his trousers and pushing Sussi back onto the bunk, parted her thighs wide with his hands and positioned himself over her. He took his cock in his hand, put the had at her entrance a****nd pushed it into the very tight opening. Sussi flung her arms around his neck. Hobbs felt resistance. She was a virgin. He was too excited though to stop now. He pushed forward again, f****orcefully and her hymen broke. She squealed, in pain but her legs came up around his hips. Hobbs lowered his head and nuzzzled her neck. He began to thrust in and out of her, grunting with p****leasure. When Sussi kissed him, his cock jerked spasmodically as he came deep inside her. **

**Hobbs disengaged himself from Sussi and sat up. She looked up at him, smiling blissfully. " Nice", she murmured. Hobbs was l****ooking guilty and ashamed. " I'll have to marry you, ", he whispered. " I shouldn't have taken you.". He looked down at Sussi. She was asleep. Hobbs simply couldn't believe that he, such a s****elf disciplined man on board ship and until recently wherever he was, had become such a sexually voracious creature. He wondered again, if he might be losing his mind. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bitter Taste Of Sugar chapter ten**

**Sussi woke late. As she reached for her clothes from the floor, Hobbs came into the cabin. He looked at her rather warily and then looked away quickly. " Put these on, ", he said quietly. He h****anded her a blue dress and a pair of shoes. " Very pretty", said Sussi, " but why are you giving them to me ? ". " For the wedding", he answered gruffly. " Wedding ? Is there going to be a w****edding ? I thought that the only other woman on board besides me is the Captain's wife. Do you mean that they've been living in sin?," she grinned.**

**" They are most certainly not. We are. "H****obbs looked worried.**

**Sussi stared at him " The only other woman is me. " " Exactly. Now please, get dressed and comb your hair. We're going to the Captain. " **

**" Just a minute, William... Do you mean that you are taking me to the Captain to be ...**_**married**_** ? ". Hobbs was calm. " Yes . I cannot have a prostitute, on board. " There was a silence in which H****obbs knew, that he'd made a mistake. Sussi jumped out of the bunk and faced him, quivering with anger. " How dare you ! You know, who I am ! I'm no prostitute!". Hobbs sighed. " No, you are n****ot but I have treated you as one. The crew will soon realise that you're a woman and then they will assume that I have a woman of no virtue, in my cabin. Therefore, I must, make an honest w****oman of you. For both our sakes. " **

**Sussi relaxed a little. She wriggled into the dress and slipped her feet into the shoes. Both were a good fit . " From the Captain's wife? ", she asked. Hobbs n****odded. " But she is smaller, er, at the top. " Sussi smiled. " Well observed, William. I would like you to remember that last night, we wanted each other. You did not, commit a crime". Hobbs didn't r****eply. **

**The ceremony was brief. The Captain's wife seemed delighted and dabbed at her eyes with a lace edged handkerchief. A toast and s****ome small cakes of flour, lard and dried fruit served as the wedding breakfast. " Take a few hours off duty Hobbs !", the Captain called out jovially, as the newly married couple left the Captain's c****abin. Hobbs turned and replied politely, " I would prefer to remain on duty, Captain". The Captain looked puzzled. " As you wish, Hobbs. Always conscientious, that's you, Hobbs !". **

**Sussi didn't really know what to do, after William had escorted her back to his cabin and had immediately left, again. She w****ent to the galley, got some food and took it back to the cabin to eat. Then she had a snooze. She tidied the cabin for a while although nothing was out of place. A stroll on deck provided some w****elcome fresh air but some of the grins from the men made Sussi feel uncomfortable, especially when she heard one of the men sitting mending sails comment to another, " She can walk well e****nough then, eh, after Gunner Hobbs has been shagging the arse off her ". The men laughed and Sussi walked hastily back to the cabin. It was much later when Hobbs came back. **

**" There you are William ! I've missed you", smiled Sussi. He seemed ill at ease. " Are you coming to bed, now ? ". He nodded, beginning t****o remove his clothes. He extinguished the lamp, got into the bunk and lay with his back to Sussi. " William? ". No response. Sussi reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. " William, whatever i****s the matter ? Please..talk to me". Silence. " William this is our wedding night. Why are you shutting me out, like this ? ". She cuddled closer to him, her breasts pressing against his back. **

**There w****as an audible intake of breath from William but he still said nothing. Sussi whispered, " You love Mariette. You married me to avoid shame. I understand". Nevertheless, she continued to hug into h****im and she eventually, fell asleep. Hobbs did not. It was taking all his self control to not turn over and push his painfuly erect cock into his new wife. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Bitter Taste Of Sugar chapter ten**

**After the guns had been run out and Hobbs was satisfied that the men had worked well, he stood on deck for a moment thinking about the last four nights with Sussi. He had been polite to her. He h****ad listened with interest to her descriptions of how awful life had been on the plantation for her father's slaves. She told him too that she had decided to go to England to tell anyone who would l****isten, why the slave trade must come to an end. Hobbs certainly agreed and told her so. Sussi seemed a little sad by his refusal to make love to her but she said nothing, about it. Each night t****hough she cuddled up to his back before falling asleep. **

**Hobbs looked up at the darkening sky. Stronger winds were making the ship's great white sails flap harder. Then rain, came pelting down. Then came the muffled r****umble of thunder. Hobbs walked quickly through the now frantically busy crewmen and went to check the magazine room again. Everything was indeed, secure. When he reached the top deck a****gain he saw Sussi, standing near the wheel, an expression of awe, on her face. Hobbs strode up to her. " William ! Isn't it exciting ! I've always loved storms !". **

**" Get below, quickly", he hissed, grabbing her by the elbow and propelling her along the deck. When the hatches are battened down you musn't be here. You have never been on a ship during a s****torm and if waves break over the ship you won't be, on the ship at all. You'll be drowning. Out there! ". Sussi looked at the sea which now had large, waves. Very large waves. Another t****hunderclap, nearer this time, startled her. She was now wet through and when William bundled her to below deck, she was rather glad to be there. **

**The ship began to pitch, as huge waves crashed against the hull. Men were shouting, making their voices heard over the din. The f****orce of the storm increased quickly. As the ship plunged downwards, shuddering as tons of water poured over the deck, timbers groaned and then the ship rose again, against the torrential rain.**

**Sussi lay down on the bunk and clung to the edge, praying that William was safe, up on deck. Half an hour passed before the ship's rolling and the frightening noises began to abate. Sussi rose a****nd poured herself a cup of wine left over from supper. It seemed as if William had been gone for hours and for the first time since she'd been on board, Sussi felt afraid. He walked in.**

**Soaked to t****he skin, his blond hair loose, plastered to his head and strands dripping over his face. He looked exhausted. " We lost a man", whispered. **

**Sussi flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. His hands were cold and he was shivering. She silently fetched some brandy and gave it to him. He drank it gratefully and didn't protest, when Sussi b****egan undressing him. " Off with these wet clothes", she whispered " and take this". She handed him a dry cloth. " Dry your hair, William". When Sussi had tugged off William's clothes, she pushed a****gainst his bulk until he was at the edge of the bunk. He sat and then lay down, passively. Sussi rubbed his hands, his arms and his chest. " Getting you warm again", she smiled. Then she took off h****er dress, got onto the bunk and assumed her usual position, cuddled up against his back. **

**" Sussi ? ". " Yes, William?". " I'm sorry". She cuddled closer. " I know, William. I shouldn't have followed you to the ship. You don't love m****e." He turned and looked at her, the lamplight showing his fathomless blue eyes to be full of concern. " I've treated you badly", he whispered. " Too much had happened. I ..". **

**" Hush", Sussi whispered back. " Just rest.". Hobbs looked at her mouth and then into her eyes, again. He leaned towards her and kissed her, gently. He drew back, looking into her eyes anxiously. **

**Sussi wound her arms around his neck and smiled. Hobbs kissed her again, this time prolonging the kiss, as he felt her respond. His pushed his tongue into her mouth and she began t****o wriggle against him, her breasts pressed against his chest.**

**His lips left hers and he kissed down her neck, then very gently bit her. Sussi moaned, winding her legs around his thighs and Hobbs rolled her onto her back. His hands held her breasts and m****assaged them gently then he took a hard nipple between his lips, sucking and flicking his tongue over it. " William... oh, yes", she murmured. His fingers were working at the other nipple and S****ussi continued to wriggle, feeling the hard length of him pressing against her. she tried to manouvre so that his cock would push into her but she felt him slide a finger inside her and tantilizingly b****egin to move it in and out. Frantic, now, Sussi kissed Hobb's neck and she begged, " Please, oh please...". **

**She was wet and warm inside and Hobbs couldn't wait any more. He let Sussi's wriggling succeed in positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. Her head was turning from side to side but w****hen he kissed her again, she opened her eyes and looked into his. Holding her gaze, he suddenly plunged the full length of his cock into her. Sussi cried out in pleasure and Hobbs kissed her a****gain, his tongue making deep circles in her mouth and he began to thrust in and out, giving into the intense pleasure of it and as Sussi raised her hips to meet his thrusts, he increased the pace. **

**Sussi's cries and moans grew louder and her hands frantically moved over Hobb's back and hips. He knew that she was reaching a peak, so he pounded into her until, head back, Sussi began to c****limax.She screamed, as she came. Hobbs slowed down and watched her expression of ecstasy but he didn't stop pushing in and out of her. **

**Amazingly, when she had subsided a little, she began to climax again. He brought her to it and this time let himself come at the same time as her, crashing down into her repeatedly and crying o****ut, himself. **

**Sussi looked up at Hobbs, her eyes unfocused and her face flushed. He looked into her eyes. " You're wonderful, Mrs Hobbs", he smiled. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bitter Taste Of Sugar chapter twelve**

**After the usual Sunday inspection followed by the religious service, Sussi and Hobbs were making use of the free time he had. Sussi sat on his knee, scrutinising Hobbs's face. She gazed into his m****esmerising blue eyes, which gazed back at her with an expression resembling that of a small boy who felt rather vulnerable. " I know I'm not a handsome man," Hobbs began, " but when you l****ook at me like that, you make me feel as if I am". Sussi leant forward a little and kissed his mouth, gently. " You're a really beautiful looking man William", she murmured. " I love every inch, of y****ou". She reached out and ran the fingers of one hand through his thick, dark blond hair. " Well you, are truly, beautiful, Sussi, " said Hobbs, pulling her closer into a kiss. **

**He slid the fingers of one hand slowly under her skirt and sensuously along her inner thigh until he found where she was warm and already wet, for him. Sussi moaned, with pleasure as Hobbs p****layed with her, arousing her more and more. " Sit on me," he whispered into her ear, before nibbling her ear and then hungrily kissing her neck. Sussi changed position to straddle him and s****ighed, " Oh William...", as she sank slowly onto his hard cock. " Oh, that feels so good...", Hobbs muttered, lifting Sussi and then bringing her down tantilisingly slowly. Each time he brought her d****ownwards, Sussi gasped, softly. Her feet on the floor, Sussi began to move faster, as her excitement increased. Hobbs bent his head and paid attention to each of her nipples, sucking and licking a****nd then nipping gently as Sussi's cries of pleasure indicated that she was reaching a climax. He let her come and then lifting her, carried her to the bunk. He fucked her gently for some minutes a****nd then withdrew. "Get onto your hands and knees", he urged, his voice betraying his lust. Sussi complied. Quickly, Hobbs re entered her with one thrust and he began to pound her hard. All S****ussi was aware of now was the feel of Hobbs's cock and she cried out, incoherently. **

**" Yes, that's it... Come on, honey", rasped Hobbs. " Come with me...". Sussi could only moan, " Uhhhh". His head back, holding her hips, Hobbs really let himself go and gave in to the need to e****mpty himself into the delicious wetness and warmth enclosing his thick, long manhood. His thrusts became erratic and then Sussi felt him shoot into her and suddenly they were both, loudly c****oming together. **

**Hobbs immediately turned Sussi over and before his erection had completely relaxed, re entered her, smiling into her eyes and brushing d****amp, white blonde strands of hair from Sussi's face. She leaned up and kissed him on the nose. " Wonderful", she whispered and then sleepily lay her head back again. " In a minute, Mrs Hobbs", s****aid William, " I'm going to let you sleep, I'm going to go up on deck for a while and then I'm going to come back and have you again". Sussi looked up in astonishment. " William, do y****ou know, how many times a day you make love to me ? I think it might be rather **_**unusual**_**..". Hobbs had no idea that his smile just then was enchanting. " I'm making up for lost time", he grinned. **

**Sussi fell into a relaxed, dreamless sleep. She woke up with a start, hearing a commotion of yelled commands and men running. She had also heard t****he yell of, " French ship approaching on the starboard bow ! All hands on deck !". **

**She didn't know that William was issuing orders to the gun crew, already. She suddenly remembered that the gun deck was painted red. An attempt to make the amount of blood shed there in b****attle less obvious. The thought chilled her to the bone. She rose and dressed, quickly then left the cabin. **

**Flintlocks and powder quills had been collected and the gun crews were unleashing the cannons and opening the gun ports. Stacks of wads and rope rings of shot were being laid out. Most of the m****en were already stripped to the waist and had tied handkerchiefs around their heads to try to muffle the noise of cannons being fired when the time came. Those manning the guns soon had the n****ecessary fuses, charges and cannonballs. William was also in charge of small armaments on the ship and so muskets, bayonets, pistols, pikes and hatchets were being distributed. **

**Sussi ran until she was breathless, trying to find William. She'd first run to look how close the French ship was. It seemed comfartably far e****nough away but it was closing in rapidly. It was a larger ship and Sussi stood for a moment horrified, before tearing away again to the gun deck. **

**Hobbs was there. Sussi heard his shouted commands but he seemed calm. His eyes were blazing but they showed no sign of panic. She heard a yell that the French ship was close enough t****o fire and then heard her husband shout and then all was almost deafening noise as cannons fired. She had seen the powder monkeys, the youngest of the crew, in a continuous chain from the g****undecks and she knew, to the magazine where the cartridges filled with gunpowder were kept. Some boys were stationed at the hatches, to hand up cartridges to the next deck. **

**Cannon fire again. Then the French, scored a hit. The noise was overwhelming. There were clouds of acrid smoke, splinters had flown through the air and Sussi had heard a piercing, scream. **

**The boy who had been running back and forth from the hatch to replenish the salt boxes behind the guns with two cartridges, lay dead on the deck, horribly injured. Sussi ran to the hatch and g****rabbed the cartridges handed to her. She ran to a salt box and put the two cartridges in. The cannon nearest to her roared and recoiled, held in place by ropes. She jumped nimbly to one side a****nd ran back again to the hatchway.**

** William saw that his wife had replaced the dead boy and his eyes widened in horror. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Bitter Taste Of Sugar chapter thirteen**

**Smoke had made visibility on the gun deck poor. Whilst the men had to bend because of the five foot headroom, Sussi was able to run, back and forth from hatch to salt boxes and deposit the c****artridges of gunpowder in flannel pouches. She heard Wiliam shout at her, " Get out of here!" but she ignored him. The French were aiming for masts and rigging. Hobbs was commanding guns t****o be aimed at the French guns. He yelled for one of the guns to be double shotted with grapeshot on top of cannonball. The French guns seemed to be firing about once every three or four m****inutes but Hobbs and his guncrew had it down to one minute. The French, terrified, had already closed some of their gun ports. **

**Another deafening explosion and a crewman fell, his arm severed by a huge piece of splintered wood. Another splinter had pierced his chest. Arterial blood spurted into the air and Sussi, hearing t****he death rattle, knew he was unsavable. She looked at William. He looked as if he was directing some macabre exercise in hell. **

**Cannon fired again and Sussi flinched, from the impact of the noise. There was a sudden yelling from the crew. The French ship had been hit near its magazine where all the gunpowder was s****tored. Fire must have spread quickly to the magazine because in a matter of seconds, there was a tremendous explosion. French sailors who had jumped into the sea to escape the fire were k****illed in the sea by the blast. The French ship was sinking ! Ablaze, its masts groaned and toppled. Sussi looked across the deck at her husband. She ran towards him. **

**Sussi didn't remember slipping on blood, falling to the deck and banging her head but she regained consciousness in Hobb's cabin. He was gazing at her anxiously, using a wet cloth to clean b****lood from her face. " I thought it was your, blood", he said gruffly, obviously trying to contain his emotions. Sussi held up her arms and Hobbs sank forward to hold her close. **

**They had both slept, exhausted. Hobbs woke first and whispered, " Hungry ? ". Sussi reached out to caress his face. " Famished", she smiled. Hobbs went to the galley which had been shut during b****attle and came back with some cold roast meat, bread and wine. They both ate hungrily and had soon polished off the bottle of wine. **

**Hobbs had decided to say his piece. " Sussi", he began, " you should not have been on the gun deck, risking your life. I told you to leave but you ignored me". **

**Sussi looked up from the last of her wine. " I am sorry, William that I went against your wishes. "**

**Hobbs wasn't sure if he'd made his point, or not. Sussi continued, " I wanted to be near you, William. If anything had happened to you...". She turned her face away, trying to hide the tears that h****ad sprung to her eyes. Hobbs touched her face gently, turning it to face him again. " My brave wife", he murmured. " I could not though see that again...". **

**Sussi blinked away her tears. " You have been remiss in your duties", she smiled. " Have I ?" " You have", was the solemn response. " Wiliam, you have not examined me thoroughly to check f****or any possible minor injuries nor have I inspected you, thoroughly". " Then the examination will be very thorough indeed", growled Hobbs, easing Sussi backwards and deftly undoing the top b****uttons of her dress. **

**" William ? William, wait a moment..." **

**" Mmmph ? " was the muffled response as he nuzzled at a breast, reaching the nipple and flicking his tongue over it, making Sussi squirm with pleasure. **

**" What are we going to do ? ".**

**A muffled giggle from deep in his chest was followed by, " You cannot guess ? I am going to ravish you, until you beg me to stop, but I won't, stop and you wil scream, deliciously, until..."**

**" No, William...I meant..ooooh...". Hobbs's head was now between her thighs, his tongue playing gently on her clitoris. " When we get to England, " she breathed, struggling to remain sensible. **

**" I don't think I can do it all, the way to England my darling but I'll try", was the next muffled response. Sussi reached down and pulled Hobbs up, so that she could look at him. **

**" When we reach England, William. What then ? ". **

**Hobbs gazed into Sussi's large, deep blue eyes. She caressed his broad back, feeling the muscles and involuntarily wriggling a little, underneath him. **

**" I cannot think, if you don't keep still", Hobbs smiled. Then his expression became serious and he smoothed her forehead with his long, strong fingers. " And I cannot think, when I look into your w****onderful, eyes", whispered Sussi. Hobbs shifted his weight a little so that he could rub his cock gently up and down her cleft, stroking her tantalisingly with it. **

**" When we get to England, " he murmured, " I am going to give up the love of my life...". Sussi's eyes widened, with an expression of fear. She felt his cock pushing into her and she gasped, at he s****ize and the feel of it. " William ? ". **

**" The sea," he growled. " I should have said ..the first, love of my life..". Sussi relaxed and thrust her hips up suddenly and sharply to meet him. " You..!", she grinned. **

**Hobbs was pushing into her and withrawing, inch by inch and Sussi's hips bucked again to try to make him speed up, to match her excitement. **

**He continued to look into her eyes, smiling. " Oh no you don't... naughty, girl... Now be good, or else...". **

**" William, William..!".**

**" Yeees ? ". **

**" In England? ". Hobbs moved his hips a little faster. " In England, my lovely, we are going to buy a farm..."**

**" Yes ! Oh, please ! ". Sussi was writhing, now. **

**" You like farming that, much ? Well, in England.." Hobbs began to thrust hard, now. " We are going to have babies" he said, simultaneously starting to bang ****into her hard. **

**" Oh now, William, yes, make me come, oh I love you so much...". **

**Hobbs watches Sussi come, as she thrashed and moaned, underneath him. Then he turned her over, gently. He ran a hand over her rounded bottom and then with one finger, gently stroked her o****ther entrance. He waited, until she responded to his touch. " Do you like, that ?", he asked. " Mmmm". **

**Hobbs reached out to the small table near the bunk and picked up a small tub of salve he usually kept there for putting on the various cuts and burns he often got at the guns. His lower lip pouted a l****ittle and his eyes narrowed, as if in concentration, he applied some to her entrance and then onto his cock. Sussi turned her head and looked up at him. **

**" William? Are you going to..". " I don't want to hurt you, Sussi but I want to...". " Do it", he heard and Sussi laid her head ito the pillow again. **

**It did, hurt, when he pushed the head of his cock in. It hurt a lot. Hobbs kept perfectly still, for a minute. Sussi felt the pain subside and she reached back, to touch him. **

**He began to move, incredibly gently and carefully and Sussi felt the pleasure flooding her body, replacing the pain she'd felt. **

**Hobbs murmured to her, " You will never, ever, risk your precious, life again for me. Do you...understand ? I love you so much. I will die, if anything happens to you. " He increased the pace of his t****hrusting and when he felt Sussi's sensuous, abandoned responsiveness increase to match his, he flooded her and head back, cried out in ecstasy, himself. **

**When they reached England, Hobbs was true to his word. He'd saved almost all of the pay he'd had over the years and was able to buy a house with enough land to provide for a family. Within f****our years, Sussi and Hobbs had two healthy, beautiful children, a boy conceived on the voyage and a baby girl. Hobbs was adored, by his lovely wife and children and he looked after them with a****ll the passion he'd previously poured into his job as Gunner Hobbs. **

**It was Christmas Eve. The baby, Elizabeth, was sleeping in her crib. Sussi sat contentedly opposite William, by the fireplace. " He should be in bed, William", she smiled. **

**John, was half asleep on his father's lap, the fingers of one tiny hand clutching his father's shirt front. Hobbs looked up at Sussi, his eyes full of love. " Wanted him to see the snow falling", he m****urmured. John lifted his drowsy head. " Seen the snow, mummy", he said. " Daddy said...". He drifted into sleep mid sentence. **

**The goose was ready for the oven early in the morning and Hobbs was already anticipating the delicious aroma of sage and onion stuffing, roast parsnips, greens, roast potatoes, chestnuts, and g****ravy that would pervade the house tomorrow. He loved, Christmas. His, childhood Christmas's had provided no good, memories and in adulthood he had either been at sea or alone, on leave. **

**Hobbs rose, carefully, holding John close. " I'll put him to bed", he said and walked quietly out of the room. Sussi picked up a cloth, reached for the poker heating in the fire and then withdrawing i****t, plunged it into a container filled with wine, spring water, a sliced apple, a sliced orange,cinnamon, cloves and a little sugar. The liquid hissed and spat. **

**When Hobbs came back, she had filled two tankards of the warm, mulled wine. " That smells wonderful", grinned Hobbs. " Just what I wanted !". **

**Sussi moved across to sit between Hobbs's legs on the big chair. They sat in silence, sipping and watching the fire's flames. **

**" I have a present, for you", Hobbs suddenly whispered into Sussi's ear. She looked at him and laughed. " I think I can guess, you naughty man !". **

**" No, no.. A real, present. I mean, not what you think I meant". Sussi looked at him again, quizzically. " I don't need a present, my darling. I have you". She kissed him firmly and Hobbs smiled, h****is face glowing, in the firelight. **

**" May I have it now? ", Sussi asked. Hobbs put his tankard down on the hearth and Sussi stood up. He reached into his pocket. " Happy Christmas", he said, **

**handing her a small blue velvet box. **

**She opened it and inside, was a heart shaped silver locket, with the initials S and W engraved on it. Sussi gasped. " Oh William ! It's so beautiful !". **

**" Here", said William. " Let me help you to put it on. It's meant to have two locks of hair in it..Yours and mine". **

**Sussi turned around to look at William. She said hesitantly, " I made you a new shirt and bought you a book... ". Hobbs hugged her to him. " And you gave me **

**a family", he whispered. **

**Sussi snuggled her face into his chest. " William ? " . " Yes? ". " Shall we go to bed, now ? ". **

**Hobbs smiled, looked down at her and said with a lazy, sleepy smile, " And then I can give you the other, present ? ". Sussi giggled and slid her hand down **

**Hobbs's chest to his crotch. **

**" I will take that as a yes", he said and he lifted her up onto her toes, so that she could wind her arms around his neck and kiss his mouth. **


End file.
